


trip to the renaissance fair

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [47]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: How Jake and Amy got banned from the local Renaissance Faire for life
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 13





	trip to the renaissance fair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, banned from the local Renaissance Faire for life

“Jake, don’t pull on that sword – “ Amy cried out, but it was too late; everything was happening in the proverbial slo-mo, and Amy couldn’t do anything but watch helplessly as her husband sent an impressively gigantic display of medieval weapons collapsing to the ground, creating a crash loud enough to startle a bunch of horses nearby, who began to run amok, sending their knights, riders and carriage drivers to abandon their beers and scrambling to regain control. 

“Sorry I got us banned from the Renaissance Faire for life,” Jake said with one of those sheepish grin that Amy really should see through but still couldn’t resist, “sorry I ruined the day too; I know how much you’ve always wanted to go and looked forward to it.”

“It’s okay, it was fun before we got kicked out.”


End file.
